


Eye Of The Tiger

by Rantsofafangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantsofafangirl/pseuds/Rantsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok this started off as strictly Thallen but I've just had a maaaaadddd reading session of all the ColdThallen fics and I just couldn't help myself and decided to insert Len in here too so forgive me if it seems a little too odd of OOC I have no impulse control. </p><p>Loosely based on the prompt: Person A is training for a marathon. While out running, Person B follows them in their car with the speakers blasting out “Eye of the Tiger.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Of The Tiger

It was one thing for Barry to follow him around at super-speed calling out supportive words and cheesy praise. It was entirely another thing for him to blast “Eye of the Tiger” while Eddie ran up and down the Central City park. At first it was cute, but by the 8th, 9th 10th day Barry had finally pushed all of his buttons.  
Eddie had been running for years. It was nothing new. But for the past few weeks he'd been working twice as hard. The CCPD were organizing routine fitness tests for all of it's officers and while Eddie was by no means unfit, he didn't want to 'just pass'. That just wasn't in his nature.  
  
_“It’s the eye of the tiger!”_  
“Barry –”  
_“It’s the thrill of the fight!”_  
“Ber!”  
_“Risin’ up to the challenge of our –”_  
“ _Barry_!” Eddie ground to a halt startling Barry who almost tripped over himself . He shut the music off of the stereo.  
“Babe,” Eddie yelled panting hard, “I am trying to work. I am trying to concentrate! I know you think you’re helping but you’re really, really not. Barry looked at him in mock offense, of course he knew what he was doing.  
“I'll just go wait in the car with Len then if you ....”  
“Yeah why don't you do that?” Eddie cut him short causing Barry to pout.

Eddie never really did ask why Len always insisted he drive them to the park and then wait around for Eddie to finish up and hour later, however the detective in him had a feeling that the way Len always parked the car across the street from the new jewellery store that had just opened up was not at all a coincidence. He quickly learned that when dating a criminal, plausible deniability and will-full ignorance was bliss.

Barry's face went smug “Alright, just don't expect me to hold out the bottle of water when you get back.”  
“JUST GO!” Eddie yelled at what was now a gust of wind as Barry sped off back to the car. He wasn't going to indulge Barry's wounded puppy act. He needed to focus. He took his I-pod out of his pocket and took off running again.

20 minutes later Eddie began to feel the presence of a car following him. He tried to ignore it, running even faster but the he was no match as the car slowly gained on him.  
Barry poked his head out of the passenger window and gave a loud wolf whistle as Len backed up the car to where Eddie now stood glowering.

Only when he started walking to the car did Eddie realize how tired he really was. He collapsed against the window holding himself on his elbow.

Len chuckled casually leaning over to whisper “Hey, kid, want some candy? I have a puppy in the trunk, wanna see?”  
Eddie snorted a laugh as he looked up giving him a chaste kiss in response.  
“Can’t stop now,” he said stepping back from the car. “Stopped here yesterday. I need to get a little bit further.”  
“Uh-oh you know what that means?” Barry grinned as he leaned over Len's shoulder to interrupt the two.  
Eddie glared warningly. “Don’t.”  
Barry’s grin grew even brighter as he started the track from the car's stereo.  
_Risin’ up! Back on the street –_

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: http://rantsofafangirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
